Carnival
by SOGH1963
Summary: In the Promo, Jake is kidnapped. This follows Jake's kidnapping. I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters


_**Carnival**_

**Summary: **If you watch The Carnival Promo. Then you will see that Jake ends being kidnapped. This story ends up following the kidnap of Jake. It involves some key characters such as Jason, Sam, Elizabeth and Lucky. You never thought Jason would team up with a cop (at this point), but if it's to save his kid would he?

**Note: **Jake was never kidnapped at the Carnival. Edward still gets drugged and crashes through the Carnival and kills Andrea Floyd. Anthony Zacchara is out of prison.

_**What do you get when you put all the citizens of Port Charles together for a fun-filled carnival and mix it with a drugged-up Edward Quartermaine behind the wheel? Read on to find out.**_

Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes

It was a beautiful, sunny day for General Hospital to have a carnival. The whole town of Port Charles was arriving at the carnival for a day filled with fun and enjoyment, but one woman with a horrible secret could change the day and lives of people _FOREVER. _

Outside the hospital, there were tons of kids running around with their parents to the games. The parents were holding their kids' stuffed animals while their kids were trying to knock bottles with baseballs or trying to ring the bell with a hammer.

Inside the Psychic Studio was Carly and Jax. The psychic told them "Something wicked this way comes. It will come from where you least expect it." The psychic told Kristina and Sonny the same thing.

Meanwhile, in the Metro Court, Edward Quartermaine was having a cocktail before he headed off to the carnival. As he was sitting there, Andrea Floyd came up to him and started to talk to him. Once she had him fully distracted, she poured some digitalis that would have an effect on his heart in his drink. She was thrilled when Edward drank his cocktail. She headed off to the carnival and Edward got into his car.

There in line for the merry-go-round, was Elizabeth Webber and her son Jake Spencer. In line for the cliffhanger were Molly, Kristina and Claudia. Sam and Jason just arrived at the carnival after helping Spinelli cope with his fear of clowns, but he wanted to spend time with Maxie so he didn't show up. The merry-go-round stopped and Jake got off the horse and Elizabeth ran after him, but before she could catch up to him Edward's car came ploughing through the carnival. Ran into the tent where Jake was last seen, ran into the cliffhanger where Claudia had pulled Molly off but didn't have time to pull Kristina off, then came to a stop when he crashed into the Ferris Wheel and killed Andrea Floyd. They got Edward out of the car and took him into the hospital and dragged all the injured into the hospital.

Elizabeth and Lucky ran to the collapsed tent where they last saw Jake and started to move everything out of the way, but they couldn't find him. Jason and Sam ran over to Elizabeth and Lucky to help look for Jake when Jason had a funny feeling that there was more to this. Jason pointed to the tire tracks that were left by the tent. The tracks looked like they sped away and Jason knew that Jake was kidnapped.

Chapter 2: We Have To Find Jake

Sam went to console Elizabeth while Lucky and Jason walked around looking for clues on who might have taken Jake. Nikolas and Rebecca came with Cameron and Spencer and they all asked where Jake was. Sam pulled Nikolas away from everyone and told him what happened and told him to take Cameron and Spencer home to Wyndemere.

Nikolas told Rebecca that they had to get Cameron and Spencer out of here because Jake was kidnapped. That's when Ethan came to tell Rebecca that Edward was being taken into surgery because he came crashing into the rides. She looked at Nikolas and he told her to go and be with her grandfather. He asked Cameron if he wanted to go on the boat to the castle and he immediately said that he wanted to and then Spencer said that he could show Cameron the horses. The boys ran out with Nikolas following close behind. Sam went back to Elizabeth.

Jason whispered something to Lucky and Lucky was shocked. They walked over to Sam and Elizabeth and told them that they think they knew who took Jake. Elizabeth looked at them hoping it was anyone but Zacchara, but Jason said that it was Zacchara. Elizabeth almost fainted and Sam caught her. Everyone knew that Zacchara could kill anyone who got on his nerves and if he knew Jake was Jason's son, then things would be even worse.

Elizabeth and Lucky both looked pale and Jason grabbed a license plate that read "Zacchara" and gave it to Lucky. Lucky told Elizabeth to head home and she told him that she was going to help find her son. Jason, Lucky, Sam and Elizabeth all agreed to work together to find Jake and they started following the tracks that were left behind. When the tracks came to an end, it was time for the clever minds to click in.

Jason wanted to go right and kill Zacchara, Lucky wanted to go left and arrest Zacchara, Elizabeth and Sam thought it would be better to go straight and just worry about getting Jake back in his mother's arms. So they all went on their own path. With Elizabeth and Sam getting a head start, Lucky and Jason made a little side bet. The bet was _Whoever finds Jake, gets to be the father figure. _Although Jason gave Jake to Lucky to protect him, Jason always wanted the chance to raise his child. Lucky was basically giving Jason the chance to raise Jake, and Lucky broke the dream by saying "No help from Spinelli!" Jason knew that he would not be able to find Jake without the help of Spinelli, but he figured that he had nothing to lose. He wasn't raising Jake anyway and he didn't want to work with a cop so he said "Fine. No help from Spinelli. But if I don't call Spinelli, we may not find Jake." Lucky agreed to let Jason have help from Spinelli as long as he could help from the PCPD and they parted ways.

Jason always used Spinelli for help, so he went to find Jake with no help from Spinelli. Meanwhile the PCPD couldn't find any leads on where Jake might be, so Lucky went to search for Jake with his lead.

Chapter 3: Do We Have a Lead?

While Sam and Elizabeth headed down the path in search for Jake, Elizabeth started to tell Sam that maybe they weren't even heading the right way. Sam tried her best to convince Elizabeth that they would find Jake, but it wasn't working that much. Just then Sam thought of the best way to find Jake and Elizabeth agreed with Sam's method. Sam pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile Anthony Zacchara, with Jake, headed into a cabin. All he was saying to a scared Jake with tears in his eyes was "So you're Jason Morgan's son. Perfect." Jake looked at Anthony and Anthony said "Don't worry little guy, your daddy will be here soon to get you out of here."

Sam, talking into the phone, asked if they were headed the right way. Spinelli told her that they were headed the right way and then said that if they kept going straight then they would find Zacchara's cabin where he takes those who he kidnaps. Sam then asked if it was the only cabin there and Spinelli searched the computer, but found nothing. He told Sam that the area has no security cameras for miles around. Sam told Spinelli to keep his phone on and have his computer with him at all times because they may need his help again and she hung up. She told Elizabeth that Zacchara has a cabin where he holds his captives and it's just down this path. Elizabeth and Sam headed down the path and when they came to the top of a hill and looked down below there they saw it. Hundreds of cabins that looked the same, all they could think about was how they could find Jake in one of these cabins. Sam pulled out her phone and called Spinelli. She told him that there were hundreds of cabins and there had to be a way to tell which one was Zacchara's. Spinelli told her that there was one way and only one way to find Zacchara's cabin. Sam was all ears and Spinelli told her the only way. Sam looked disappointed and when Elizabeth asked what he said, Sam just looked at her with disappointment in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the cabin, Anthony was feeding Jake some chicken and fries and he was trying to calm Jake down because he was crying.

Lucky wasn't having any luck so he called Elizabeth and told her that he didn't have any luck and Elizabeth told Lucky that they are apparently in the cabin lot where Zacchara normally held his captives. Lucky got the directions and headed off toward them.

Jason thought he had something, but he didn't. So he called Sam and Sam asked Jason if there was a way to find Zacchara's cabin and Jason said the same thing as Spinelli- look for the one with a screaming baby in it. Jason got the directions and headed over there.

Sam and Elizabeth sat at the top of the hill and waited for Jason and Lucky. Elizabeth told Sam of her worries and Sam fainted. Just then, Lucky and Jason showed up. About ½ a minute later, Sam woke up with a pain in her stomach. Lucky and Jason helped her up, and they split up to find Jake. Lucky and Jason went together while Sam and Elizabeth went together. Sam told a worried Elizabeth that she would get checked out as soon as they got to General Hospital. As they came to the first cabin, Sam told Elizabeth to let her handle the talking. A young woman came to the door and Sam said that they were lost and they needed to find a man who had a little boy with him because they were family. The woman pointed them in the right direction. It's cabin #27. Sam thanked them and they headed off.

Chapter 4: Jake!

Sam and Elizabeth came to cabin #27 and they saw Jake sitting there crying. Elizabeth asked Sam how they could get Jake out and Sam showed Elizabeth the gun. "If anything happens, I will shoot Zacchara" said Sam and Elizabeth gave Sam a big hug. Sam knocked on the door and Anthony opened it. Jake yelled to his mom and started to run when Anthony grabbed him. He told Sam and Elizabeth that they were not getting Jake back.

Elizabeth started to argue with Anthony and Sam looked back. Sam walked over to Anthony and grabbed him around the neck, immediately releasing Jake, and when Elizabeth shouted "What are you doing?" Sam just said "Pull Jake out and take him to the side of the cabin… NOW!" Elizabeth ran into the cabin and grabbed Jake and pulled him to the side of the cabin. She heard gunshots and ran to the front of the cabin where Sam and Anthony both fell to the ground. Lucky ran to Elizabeth and Jake. Jason ran to Sam. Jason pulled a dead Anthony away from Sam and helped her up. Elizabeth ran to look at Sam and there was not a scratch on Sam.

Lucky and Jason looked at each other and Elizabeth asked what was wrong. Lucky told the girls about the little side bet that they made. Elizabeth looked at Sam and said "Jason you saved Jake. Who knows what Anthony would have done, if you didn't kill him so Jason can you…" Jason interrupted "Listen. This whole kidnapping thing was because of me. Anthony only kidnapped Jake to get to me. So I think we should go with the original agreement. Lucky you take Jake." Lucky looked at Jason, who was actually trying to fight back tears "Jason, the Zacchara soldiers already know that Jake is your kid. I can't protect him from that and he is your kid. I think you should be the father." Jason told Lucky that he didn't want to separate Cameron and Jake because he knew what it was like to be separated from a brother and Jake already knew that Lucky was his father. There was no use confusing the kid.

Lucky took Jake and Jason home because Elizabeth was going to take Sam to General Hospital to see if she was okay.

Lucky told Jason that he can hang around and babysit anytime so that he could spend time with his son.

Meanwhile in General Hospital, Sam was getting examined. As she lay in the bed, Elizabeth came to her and asked how she was feeling and Sam said that she still had the pain in her stomach and she felt dizzy. Elizabeth sat there on the chair and told Sam how insane that was and thanked her for grabbing Anthony so he would release Jake.

Robin came in and said "Wow it seemed you had a crazy night, but that's not what's wrong with you." Sam looked worried. "There's nothing to be worried about" said Robin trying to calm her down. No one had seen Sam worried like this. "Okay Robin. What's wrong with me then?" asked Sam. Robin looked at Sam and smiled.

Chapter 5: Good News

Robin looked at Elizabeth and Elizabeth said "Oh my, you can't be serious." Sam was still wondering what was wrong with her "What?" asked Sam frustrated. Robin showed Sam her blood test results and said "That's where you want to look for your answer" Sam looked and said "I can't be pregnant." Robin smiled and said "You have a miracle child. Congratulations. When you're ready, you can leave." Elizabeth told Sam that they would go to her house and they headed out of the hospital.

Once they were in the car, Sam called Jason and he said that he was at Lucky's and she told him that she had good news for him. Jason was so excited.

Back at Lucky's, Jason told Lucky that Sam had good news for him and he had no idea what it was. Jason and Lucky knew that Sam could not have kids, so they spent all the time trying to figure out what the good news would be. Elizabeth opened the door and Sam followed in. Sam ran to Jason and gave him a hug and told him to sit down. Lucky and Elizabeth sat on one couch and Sam and Jason sat on the other. Sam turned to Jason and said "We have been blessed with a miracle. Jason you are going to be a father." "Sam. You're pregnant?" asked Jason and Sam nodded yes. Lucky gave Sam a hug and said "Congratulations Sam."

Jason and Sam headed out of Lucky's and went to Jason's Penthouse to find Spinelli sitting there depressed. When they asked him what was wrong, he said that Maxie was kissing Matt. Sam asked him if he wanted to hear some good news and he said sure. She told him that she was going to have a baby and they need a god-father. Spinelli immediately lightened up. "I will be happy to be the god-father" Spinelli said enthusiastically. Sam turned to Jason and Jason said "That handles the god-father issue. Now we need a god-mother." "How about Kristina?" asked Sam. "Works for me" said Jason. Spinelli cut in and said "Okay. You are not going to work, Sam. You need to stay relaxed and have this baby." Sam remembered what happened to her other little girl that died because she got stressed out, so she took Spinelli up on his offer. Jason told Sam that she had to move in with him and she agreed. Jason went to go get some food and Sam called Alexis and told her that she was coming over because she had good news. Alexis told her that they would all be there waiting for her. Sam told Spinelli that she was going to see Alexis and she would be back soon and she headed out the door.

Sam arrived at Alexis' house to see everyone sitting there waiting for her. Molly was asking "What's the amazing news?" Kristina said "Ya. Tell us. PLEASE!" Sam walked in and sat down and said "I'm having a baby." Kristina an Molly jumped up and gave Sam a big hug. "Congratulations" they said in unison. "Krissy, I want you to be the godmother. Can you handle that?" asked Sam. "Of course" said Kristina Sam looked at Alexis and said "What no hug or congratulations from my mother." Alexis said "Let me guess. Jason's the father." "Of course" Sam said. Alexis looked even more upset.

Chapter 6: Another Mobster Child

"Mom. Why aren't you happy for me?" asked Sam. Alexis looked at Kristina and Molly. Kristina told Molly that they should go to the mall and find something for the baby. Molly said "I know that no one wants me here. You don't need to make excuses." Molly and Kristina headed out the door.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Another mobster child. Why are you putting my grandchild in danger." Sam looked at Alexis as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. "You know mom. Most mothers are happy when they are going to have a grandchild, but not you. All you can do is be critical of who the father is. Who are you to judge. At least this baby will know who it's father is, unlike me. Oh and how about your mobster daughter, Kristina. She turned out fine" said Sam. "She's fine because I kept her away from her mobster father. Plus Jason has a child already, Jake, and he was kidnapped. I don't want my grandchild being kidnapped" said Alexis. "Mom, if you can't accept the father then you won't have anything to do with this child." "You seriously aren't suggesting that this child is kept away from his grandmother" said Alexis upset. "Ya I am. If you can't accept Jason, then this child will not see you" said Sam as she started to head out the door. "Fine. Jason might be a good father" said Alexis. Sam ran to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom" said Sam.

Sam went back to Jason's Penthouse and told him that Alexis accepts him. Jason walked over to Sam and said "Who knew a baby could change your mom's mind about me." He rubbed Sam's stomach and said "I love you. Thanks for your help" and they took Spinelli to Kelly's to celebrate the miracle that was given to Sam and Jason. Jason thought I may have lost one child, but I gained another. "What about names?" asked Spinelli. "Well if it's a girl, we're going to name her Lila- after Jason's grandmother" said Sam. "If it's a boy, we will name it…" Jason bent down toward Sam's ear and whispered something, then turned to Spinelli and said "…Damian" Spinelli looked shocked "Why would you name your child after me?" asked Spinelli. "Well because you are such a great person and hopefully some of your kindness and generosity rub off on the baby" said Sam. "Thanks" said Spinelli and they walked into Kelly's.


End file.
